The Blurred Line Of Insanity
by Vash-De-La-Trinkettes
Summary: Sakura is the top psychiatrist in Konoha, but when she's put on her toughest case with Uchiha Sasuke, as they grow close and love blooms, why does he feel like he's from the past, when she's only just met him?...MAYBE LEMON?
1. The Case

**Hi there! Me here…well this is going to be a rather long story, these are the stories that when they're reviewed, I'll get back to MPHR, SO REVIEW!...tee hee :P

* * *

**

**Key**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

-The Blurred Line Of Insanity-

* * *

Haruno Sakura, the top psychiatrist in Konoha. She has solved over 100 cases, never failed one. Nobody quite knows why she's so good at it. Some put it down her mentor Tsunade, but even she has failed some of her cases. Others put it down to that she is in the same position as some of her clients.

Sakura suffers from memory loss, she can't remember her childhood, not her mother or father, she simply woke up without them. She has no siblings, the only thing she can remember is her childhood friend named Naruto.

They both went their separate ways when Sakura was adopted by her new loving father Hatake Kakashi and was taken under the wing of her new mentor Tsunade.

Naruto had to take over the asylum his father owned, his father once went mad, but when Naruto was born it brought him back to sanity, and he would never want anyone to go through what he did, and also no-one to inflict the amount of pain on anyone else, when he verbally abused Naruto's mother, but they all pulled through.

Naruto understood his father better than anyone else ever could, so when they were going to execute the most damaged man in the world, Naruto took him in to be cared for and healed. But Sasuke proved it was impossible, but Naruto wasn't about to give in on him, you see, Naruto knows things that only a few others know about.

And well….lets just sat he's a very important part of someone else's life.

* * *

There lay a pink haired beauty, and hero. Every time Sakura met up with the people she had healed, she felt proud and a happiness that no-one can ever experience, except for when they have done the same thing.

So when the phone rang, she stirred a bit before realizing it was probably someone she had helped, so she shot out of bed and raced to the phone.

When she found the item under a bundle of pillows she answered breathlessly "Hello…"

"Sakura, come down to Tsunade's office, I believe she has a special challenge for you" came Shizune's tired voice.

_Poor Shizune, that Sake addicted Tsunade_

"Yeah, I'll be straight there, oh and don't give Tsunade any more Sake before I get there, I want to understand what she's saying this time" Sakura yawned.

Shizune chuckled "Are you kidding? I try but I swear she has her own secret stash somewhere" She laughed.

Sakura joined in, even though they both knew it was true.

"'Kay I'll be there. Dewa mata!" and she placed the phone back in it's holder.

_No need to hurry, I bet Tsunade is so smashed she doesn't even know what time it is._

Sakura scraped her feet along her apartment's floor, as she stepped in the shower. Sakura picked up her cherry shampoo and massaged it into her spiky pink locks, the repeating with cherry conditioner.

After a shower, Sakura always felt energized and ready for the day, so she almost jumped out of the shower wrapping a baby pink towel around her slim body.

When she made it into her room she went straight to her closet. _What to wear today?_ She mused before deciding on tight fitting denim black shorts that reached to just above her knees, and a light pink button-up blouse.

She then walked over to her vanity, dried her hair and placed on the cherry blossom necklace and matching ear-rings. Sakura had never been sure where she had got the pieces of jewelry from, it was another one of those things she had just woken up with. Naruto couldn't possibly have given it to her because his taste simply isn't nice enough, _maybe Kakashi?_

Just then the phone rang again, but it was her mobile. Glancing at the caller ID, it read Kakashi, so she answered her black i-phone.

"Hello baby doll" murmured Kakashi.

Even though Kakashi isn't her biological father, he was close enough to be. He had supported her with everything and had always looked out for her.

"Hey Oto-san, how are we today?"

"Hm? Oh good. But the question is how is my baby doll?" he chuckled through the phone.

Sakura chuckled back, just like a baby, not a 23 year old woman. But she couldn't help it, she just loved the feeling of knowing that someone in the world loved her more then anything.

"Well I think my drunk of a mentor has got me a tricky case, oh and I met up with Juugo yesterday"

"That's very nice, who is he? Wait, he's the one who has the killing urges"

"Used to daddy! You know he really is a sweet peace loving man"

"Yes, used to because of my prodigy of a daughter, now a tricky case you say?" questioned Kakashi

"Yeah, I'm just about to leave and check it out"

"Well I better not keep you, Sayounara chick-pea, I love you"

"Love you too Oto-san, Sayounara!" and then the phone line went dead.

Sakura felt alone again, when ever anyone said 'I love you' to Sakura, she always felt a nudging urge to well, hug someone, but it couldn't be anybody, it's like its someone she hasn't met yet, but at the same time knows them so well.

But as always, when she couldn't feed to urge, she would feel the loneliness creep up on her. Before it could become any stronger she grabbed her cherry chap-stick and phone, chucked them in her black back-pack, before slipping on her high top converse and leaving to get to her mentors office.

* * *

When she reached the building, she almost sprinted across the black marble floor. The reason? Ayame.

There really was only one word to describe her. Bitch! Ever since Sakura had worked here, Ayame had made it hell on Earth for the pinkette. From insulting her style sense to making fun of her for being a virgin.

Sakura really didn't get it. _What's so bad about being pure?_ She had tried to get boy friends, but every time they got close, she would have to push them away. She almost felt as if her heart already belonged to someone else, the same person she felt the need to hug after those three simple words Sakura longed to be said to her truthfully.

Someone she hadn't met.

"Well, how's our brainiac" sneered Ayame as her 'Gang' laughed behind her.

Sakura didn't reply, she couldn't be bothered with a argument today, so she kept focused on the lift in front of her. As if by staring at it, it will come faster, but it was a failed attempt.

"Heh, has the brainiac lost her brains? Got so stupid she's forgotten how to talk" and again the chorus of her 'Gang's' laughter filled the air.

She felt upset, but the feeling that over powered it was anger.

She stared intently at the ground, shaking. But then suddenly stopped and turned to face Ayame.

"You're right Ayame. And you are clever, but you wont be for long" she teased with a coy smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean? Have the cobwebs between your legs somehow gotten into your brain" she spat.

"Well, Ayame, if you were smart you'd leave me alone right now, you want to know why you wont be clever for long? I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR HEAD SO HARD YOUR BRAINS ARE GOING TO LEAK OUT OF YOUR EARS!" Sakura screamed.

When everyone on the ground floor stared at the pink haired girl, a blush engulfed her face, then thankfully the lift arrived and she jumped in it and pressed the 10th floor button before anyone else had the chance to hop in with her.

Sakura sighed and leant against the cheap wood of the elevator. She placed a pale finger on each of her temples and closed her eyes. Trying to think.

'_Ding_' rang the bell, as it announced the doors opening revealing the top floor. Sakura walked down the wide hallway as she heard the clink of glass, knowing that Tsunade was filling up her Sake shot glass.

Sakura didn't bother to knock anymore, she knew her mentor was way too pissed to even realize, so she strolled in before tapping Tsunade's desk to get her to wake up.

She shot up, the relaxed back into her chair.

"Oh, its you Sakura…" she slurred "Why are you here…?"

"Shisho, you called me here. You said you had a tricky case for me" Sakura hinted.

"…Oh right! Yeah, here, since you never seem to fail, I've gotten hold of that Sasuke boy for you, so um, go heal him" and she passed Sakura a scroll and laid back down on her desk.

Sakura glanced at the paper. _Name, DOB and gender. Oh, he's at Naruto's place. YEY! I haven't seen him in ages!_ She mentally celebrated.

She slid it into her bag and made her way over to Naruto's office.

* * *

Luckily Naruto's place was just around the corner. It did make her feel depressed though. The grey cement walls and the large men at the front doors, making sure nobody had any freedom.

"May we help you madam?" asked one of the guards.

"Erm. I'm here for a mister Sasuke Uchiha, I'm his new psychiatrist" and she fished the scroll out of her bag for extra proof.

Both guard inspected it before giving it a stamp and moving out the way for her.

When she was walking away she heard the guards whisper to each other "Poor Girl, another one lost to that nut-case"

She had to control herself so she wouldn't go marching back to them and giving them a piece of her mind. _How dare they be so mean to someone who desperately needs help, and I am not weak! Grr_ she grumbled on the inside. She didn't know why, but she hated being called weak, it was the worst insult you could give her.

On the walk to his office, she realized she was completely lost, so at first opportunity, she found the nearest human being and asked him the way.

He was a pale man with short black hair that limply hung around his ears. Sakura liked pale skin and dark hair on a man, but his hair was just too dull. She needed someone had had hair full of life, but it would have to grow that way, she didn't like it when men fussed over their hair.

But this one obviously did, and it was an epic fail.

"Well miss, that depends, I'll only tell you if I get your phone number and a date soon enough" he smiled trying to be alluring.

She did need to find Naruto, and who knows? Maybe this is the someone she hadn't met yet. But there was a strong feeling he wasn't.

"Erm. Sure" He handed her a pen and she scribbled down her number on his arm, before mentally cursing that she should have made one up.

"I'll call you soon and we can arrange that date" he slurred again trying to be sexy.

She smiled, but was gagging on the inside as she followed close behind him trying to ignore the screams of some poor soul in need of help that would occasionally ring through her ears.

She was pleased when she found the door with MR. UZUMAKI engraved on the front.

"Thanks, erm…" she trailed off

"Sai" he corrected, she hated smug cocky men "And you would be?"

"Sakura" and yet again she mentally face palmed for not making one up.

"What a beautiful name" he smirked, adding a chuckle on the end.

She was now fighting to hold down the bile that threatened to come up._ Great, this is Lee all over again_, but she managed to keep her composure.

She quickly ran over to Naruto's door, ignoring him when he pointed to his lips, signaling he wanted a kiss.

No way was she giving him her first kiss, she was saving that for the someone she hadn't met.

She gently knocked on the door and peaked her head around when she heard Naruto giving her the okay to come in.

She slipped in and was greeted by a bear hug as she pushed him away, both giggling like idiots. When he did pull away, he gave her one of those smiles which she couldn't help but reply to with one of her own.

"Sakura-chan, how long has it been since we last spoke? I've missed you, you know!" he grinned.

"Naruto calm down. It's been 2 months, and I'll admit it, I've missed you too" she giggled.

"So, want to go to Ichiraku after work?" he suggested slamming his hands on his desk as he leant over in excitement.

"Sorry Naruto, but that's why I'm here, I've got to pick up some files to have a look at. I've got a case here, so I can see you every day!" and she watched in amusement as his face brightened up even more.

"YEY! So which lucky person gets the treat of also seeing you everyday?" he asked as he walked over to the multiple filing cabinets, ready to get out the file of whom she asks for.

"Well, he goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha" she replied calmly, trying to hold in the excitement of treating the most damaged man in the world, and also some other excitement, but she couldn't guess for the life of her why.

"What?" Naruto replied gravely.

"I know! I've been trusted with the biggest case of them all!, Isn't that great? I'm moving up!" she screamed loosing composure.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know he's to dangerous, I wont let you" he replied seriously.

"Zip it Naruto! I'm not weak so I can do this" she raised her voice slightly as her face went red with anger. "And if you don't get the file I will!" and she stomped over to the cabinets.

"But…" he was cut of by Sakura.

"I said zip it!" she shouted as she fiercely grabbed Sasuke's folder and marched away in a mood.

_Maybe there is something weird about this Sasuke guy? Well I guess its up to me to make it better!_ She smiled as she thought about making this mystery man happy, and in a way all her patients made her happy too. Giving her the satisfaction of them being able to have their lives back.

* * *

Naruto walked down the poorly lit hallways that lead to all the different cells. Stopping in front of the one under most security. Uchiha Sasuke's.

He could hear Sasuke's calm and relaxed breathing as he lurked somewhere in the dark corners of his cell.

"Dobe, I know you're there, what do you want?" he grumbled.

"I want you to be careful, no more hurting people" Naruto pleaded.

He jumped a bit when Sasuke's ghostly face appeared out of no where, staring him straight in the eye.

Naruto shut his eyes hard and sighed in slight frustration.

"Now, where's the fun in that Dobe, don't you like what I made for you?" he questioned, knowing it hurt Naruto.

To be honest, he knew Sasuke did something to improve his life, Hinata wouldn't even look at Naruto before Sasuke had simply just stared at her. After that she was crazy about him and couldn't wait until they were wed.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he was surprised to still see Sasuke there, he hadn't made a sound.

When he nearly jumped away and ran when he started hallucinating Sasuke with those blood red eyes that all the others like Sakura had drawn when Sasuke had, had his way with them.

When he had turned them just as mad as himself.

When Naruto felt him self getting caught up in them, he slammed down his lids and walked away felling a little dizzy.

* * *

**Well that was chapter number 1, what do you think?**

**Reviews are greatly accepted and for every reviewer, they get Naruto shaped virtual-cookies….even though I'm not sure what a Naruto shape is?...If you know tell me! ;3**

**PEACE OUT **

**MO-FO's**

**XXX **


	2. A Mirky Past

**Hi there. Me here…Okay, well thanks to the reviews on the first chapter, so behold! The second one *YEY*!**

**DICLAIMER-doesn't this one word cover it all?

* * *

**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

-The Blurred Line Of Insanity-

* * *

Sakura walked down the bustling streets of Konoha city, admiring all the pretty white snow that decorated absolutely every thing.

When Sakura had woken up this morning, it was a normal sunny day. Then when she came out of Naruto's office, the snow came down in torrents. At first she was pissed because she would surely freeze, but when she looked around, she forgot about the temperature.

She wrapped he slender arms around herself, shielding her chest and Sasuke's files. She would have put it straight in her bag if Naruto hadn't made such a fuss about him, so instead she held it close, ready to bust it out as soon as she set foot in her apartment.

She found excitement bubbling up, and also was struggling not to go sprinting down the street. She considered it.

_Well, I could run. People would just think I'm running to get out of the snow, but also knowing me, I'll probably fall over. Better play it safe._

But as soon as she decided on that, she was home. She shrugged it off and proceeded to take off her shoes and lay them by the front door.

She placed the file down on the seat, then all of a sudden she realised how cold it really was. She turned on the heating and put the kettle on the boil.

She sat down in her big arm chair and opened the file.

_Well, this man is obviously very damaged, so the best thing to do before meeting him is get some research done! Lets take a look! _She thought with a eager look on her face.

* * *

**REPORT**

**NAME:**** UCHIHA SASUKE**

**AGE: ****24**

**GENDER: ****MALE**

**EYE COLOUR:**** BLACK**

**HAIR COLOUR:**** BLACK**

**IDENTIFYING MARK:**** HAS A STRANGE TATOO ON LEFT SHOULDER**

**PATIENT NUM.:**** 6-0-6-0-6**

**RECENT CHARGES AGAINST PATIENT:**

**-Uchiha Sasuke has turned physiciatrist Ayamie Velvet mad. Reports show that Uchiha stared at her, telling her how he hated the people that tried to help him, how he didn't need any one's sympathy. Like all his other victims, she babbles things about 'The Light' and drawing pictures of red eyes that she calls the 'Sharingan'.**** Professionals think the name has some thing to do with his family, in his early life …

* * *

**

She was totally creeped out and didn't want to read on. Her pulse was racing, she could feel her heart beating erratically against her pale chest. She shut her eyes and placed a hand against her chest, a attempt to calm herself.

When she was finally clam, the kettle went off, resulting in her falling flat on her bum. Her breathe caught again.

She sat still for a moment thinking. _Silly me, I'm being stupid. Its probably just tall tales, to keep up the myth about him. Yeah that's it!_ But as hard as she tried to convince herself she couldn't. She gave a breathless chuckle and walked to her kitchen. She grabbed one of her favourite mugs, the tall black one, with white shapes flickered across it. It reminded her of the snow for some reason. It was quite ironic actually.

Her other favourite one had spring painted all across it. It was painted by a little girl Sakura baby sits sometimes. She thought she would like spring because of her name.

She poured the hot water into the mug then adding 4 spoonfuls of hot-chocolate powder. She took a deep breathe, put her shoulders back, walked back down to her chair and grabbing Sasuke's file.

Of course skipping the case of Ayamie Velvet.

* * *

**EARLY LIFE**

**BACKGROUND-**** Sasuke Uchiha came from a wealthy family and lived with his mother (Uchiha Mikoto), father (Uchiha Fugaku), brother (Uchiha Itachi) and his sister (Uchiha Suckoshi). When his mother and father died in a tragic accident he was left with his sister to be cared by, by Itachi. Their wealth was short lived so they moved to a small council flat. Suckoshi grew to marry a member of the aristocracy, while Sasuke took a turn for the worst.**

**DENTAL RECORDS-**** ABNORMAL~ Uchiha seemed to go to the dentist on rare occasions, maybe once a year at the maximum. Every time he checked in, he had chipped teeth or fillings or something else serious.**

**Example –**** (Random early dental report)**

**DATE- 10/11/**_Classified_

**PATIENT: ****SASUKE UCHIHA**

**REPORT: Chipped back right molar and filling on left canine tooth.**

**NEXT CHECKUP- 21/05/**_Classified_

_Sasuke Uchiha failed to attend to date of the next check-up._

**HOSPITAL RECORDS-****ABNORMAL~ Uchiha was frequently in the hospital. Although no one could prove it, the hospital staff thought it was down to abuse by his guardian.**

**Example – (Random early hospital record)**

**DATE- **_Classified_

**PATIENT:** **SASUKE UCHIHA**

**REPORT: A series of major/minor injuries**

**Small crack in skull**

**Large bruising on left check**

**Unconscious for 3 hours**

**ACCIDENT CAUSE- His legal guardian claims that Sasuke fell down the stairs. Staff find this very unlikely because every time he checks in the hospital it's the same excuse. We think the probable cause is child abuse from his guardian Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**

Sakura felt very sorry for the man. _Why hadn't they helped Sasuke? Why hadn't they proved Itachi's violent side? _She felt thee anger race through her, a poor innocent child had been abused and turned into a feared and hated man!

_Well, if I were to meet Uchiha Itachi, I'd have a few words for him!_ She mentally fumed. She thought about the man. She had no idea what he looked like, but surely wouldn't he look like Sasuke seeing as they have the same surname?

_Why had his brother hurt Sasuke? Did he attack Suckoshi too? Why doesn't it say anything about Itachi, just Suckoshi? Why did she leave Sasuke to fend for himself?_

Sakura was now on the verge of tears. Just thinking about all those miserable days Sasuke would have to have faced, then to be abandoned by the only decent family he had left. Those three key names swirled in Sakura's head. She tried to imagine them. Suddenly a imaginary light bulb flickered above her head.

_Uchiha Itachi!_ _I can't remember why or when but he was on the news!_

She grabbed her laptop from of the sofa and flicked it open before typing in 'Uchiha Itachi' in to Google. The very first link was:

* * *

**Konoha**** News: Akatsuki strike again as Uchiha Itachi makes lucky escape**

**The feared drug gang Akatsuki have struck again. Three of the members identified to be Kisame Hoshigaki, ****Tobi (Surname unknown) and their ring leader Itachi Uchiha robbed a bank on Friday. They were surrounded as Kisame and Tobi managed to get out before Itachi who was left in the building with the hostages. The police made their move and shot the bandit once in the shoulder before he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

* * *

**

_Well, that explains his horrid side, the drugs._

Sakura thought about why he would suddenly get on drugs. It was obvious that it was the stress of having to look after two kids, after just loosing both your parents.

_So how did the parents die?_

She Googled Uchiha this time:

* * *

**Konoha News: Tribute to the Uchiha family.**

**The owners of the successful business Sharingan co. have died in a tragic accident. A small tribute to how we would like to remember them.

* * *

**

Sakura clicked on the link. Everyone had heard of Sharingan. They had donated a lot of money to lots of charities. Then it clicked.

_Sharingan is what Ayamie Velvet was drawing! That's where she got the name because it was obviously associated with Sasuke._

The site was quite blank. It was black decorated with white writing and red flowers with the green vines twisting around the boarder.

There were two pictures of a dark haired man and woman. They were labelled Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. She clicked on the pictures.

It was just boring information about them. There was nothing to suggest that they harmed or abused the children. She scrolled down to the bottom of the page. There was a picture of Sasuke, one of Itachi and one of a beautiful little girl. She knew a lot about Itachi and Sasuke, so she clicked on the little girl. It was Suckoshi.

* * *

_**Suckoshi Uchiha**_

_**Suckoshi was a happy, bright little girl filled with compassion and love of which she inflicted on everyone she met.**_

_**Sasuke and Suckoshi were born on July 23**__**rd**__** in Konoha private hospital, the same one that their parents passed away in, after undergoing a serious accident. When they died Sasuke and Suckoshi were relocated to a council flat with their prodigy of a brother as their guardian. Sadly, as we all know, Itachi took a turn for the worst. Suckoshi grew to be a beautiful young woman, who captured the heart of President Sabako no Gaara, thus becoming the loyal and faithful wife we now know as Sabako no Suckoshi.

* * *

**_

_So Suckoshi is Sasuke's twin, and she's THE Suckoshi!_

Suckoshi was always on the front of magazines, for her style and beauty. _But, aren't twins supposed to stick together? I guess Itachi was abusing her as well so maybe she was ashamed of her family? What a BITCH!_

Sakura gulped the last of her drink and almost threw her laptop on the other sofa. She marched in the kitchen and rinsed the mug before making her way to the bathroom to get a bath running.

She popped into her room to pick up her favourite classical CD and play it while she was in the bath. She knew she would have to wait a bit before the bath was fully run, so she sat on the edge of her bed, closed her eyes and tried hard to clear her mind of the anger she felt toward Suckoshi.

She imagined what their flat would have looked like, and to her complete surprise, she knew exactly. It was tacky and small. There were police sirens going off outside. She imagined herself there, she walked about a bit, then she heard shuffling in their micro-kitchen. She walked in to find Itachi struggling with that Kisame criminal, then the gun went off.

She opened her eyes again suddenly and angrily marched off toward the bathroom. She switched off the taps, and stripped of her clothes. She placed the CD in the player and submerged her tensed up muscles into the water. She could almost feel them loosening up.

_Tomorrow I'm meeting Uchiha Sasuke, tomorrow is going to be a very long day…

* * *

_

**Well there we have it! I would just love to say THANKYOU to 2TALL2BTRUE! Whenever they review my work I feel all special, oh and I would love to say to 2TALL2BTRUE, keep up the good work with your story, I'm addicted to it and I cant wait until you update it again!**

**Oh can ARTISTTALUV6 update LOVELY CAPTIVE, I'm addicted to this one aswell!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PEACE OUT**

**MO-FO's**

**XXX**


	3. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke

**Hi there. Me here … Just wana say a special thanks to ****BROOKLYN-KING00,**** he helped me for inspiration on this story, I have to admit I was suffering from writers-block.**

**Sorry if this chapter has some serious mistakes, I had a skate-boarding accident and well … lets just say I ended up with a broken wrist and ankle, so please don't get mad! ;D

* * *

**

***TWILIGHT, GIVE DEATHNOTE THEIR APPLE BACK***

**Put this somewhere if your with me ;D

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER-Sorry ran out of clever ways to say it D:

* * *

**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

-The Blurred Line Of Insanity-

* * *

If Sakura said she wasn't nervous about meeting Sasuke, it would be a big fat lie!

She was almost visibly shaking as she slowly walked down the bustling streets of Konoha, on the inside she was a complete wreck.

_Calm down, calm down … What's the worst he can do to you? Wait! Wrong question!_ After thinking of the answer people were now crossing the street to keep away from her. It was getting to the point of being ridiculous, she was now nervous and angry. She stopped dead in her tracks and placed a finger on each of her temples in another attempt to be calm.

When she was just about in check, she took a deep breathe and continued her journey, wishing to God that it would take longer than it normally did.

In all honesty, she wasn't sure why she was like this, it was never like this with anyone else, she could only guess it was the ghost stories about him. Even with Juugo she was calm, and he could murder her!

*BRING BRING* her phone rand.

She fished her hand in her backpack and pulled out her i-phone to check the caller ID, it was Juugo!

_Maybe he can take my mind of it, he's good with things like this!_ And with that she answered the call and gently placed it to her ear.

"Hey Juugo!"

"_Hello Sakura, I was just wondering if you wanted to stop off at Starbucks with me?"_

"Sure Juugo, when?"

"_Um, now if you don't mind. I mean we can always do it some other time, but I would like to speak to you soon though"_

Whenever Juugo says he would like to speak to Sakura soon, it always means something serious, like getting angry easily again.

"Well I have actually got work now, so why not after work?"

"_That would be nice, give me a ring when your free!" _

"Will do! Dewa Mata Juugo!"

"_Good-bye Sakura" _and the phone line went dead.

The happy feeling jumped on her, just to hear that Juugo was doing great. He hadn't needed to talk for months! She was truly proud of him.

The feeling was short lived as she was now approaching The Uzamaki Asylum. She flashed her pass at the guard before proceeding to one of the many hallways she got lost in yesterday.

She was afraid of running into Sai, so she rushed back to the guards for the way.

"Excuse me; do you know where Uchiha Sasuke's cell is?" She asked shyly.

"Oh yeah, the nut-case. Go left then it's the fifth cell" replied one of them

"Yeah you can't miss it, there are always at least two guards around it" the second one laughed.

Sakura could feel herself starting to get angry, but whenever it reached the level of her saying something, she became too nervous to take action.

She sighed again, brushing it off and made her way to Uchiha Sasuke's cell.

* * *

This had to be it, there were many heavy men standing outside one room looking around as if a terrorist was about to jump in and blow everyone up.

They were so busy in their duties they didn't even notice Sakura. She cleared her throat and jumped as the men swiftly turned their heads and almost glared at her.

Shuffling through the many folders in her arms, she squirmed as they continued to intensely look at her as he almost sighed with relief when her hands came upon the slim piece of plastic. She held it up in front of her face as if it was a shield and they were going to punch her or something.

With one nod, Sakura shyly crept around them to peer into a dark room. It had bars like a prison cell. She could hear calm breathing that hitched every now and then. She could now feel a pulling sensation, almost daring her to go in. Before she could get ahead of herself she asked if she could go in.

One of the guards took out a ring with large iron keys hanging of them, he shoved one of them in the lock and turned the ancient mechanism before taking hold of the iron bars and almost shoving them out the way.

The two large men strode in and waked their metal polls against the nearest wall, almost calling Sasuke as if he was some kind of dog, not even worth being called a human being.

"Sasuke, you have another visitor, be nice" one of the large men chuckled before both of them walked out the room and shut the bars behind them.

Sakura creeped in some more, becoming more nervous every second. She placed a small hand on the wall, before venturing into the darkness. Using only her ears to guide her. She followed all three walls, not a trace of Sasuke. Okay, now she was getting annoyed.

"Hello?" she called almost ignorantly.

She heard a chuckle that could have come from anywhere in the dark. _Okay, now I'm officially pissed!_

She let out a sigh of frustration before storming right through the middle of the cell, then falling rather ungracefully flat on her face. She had tripped over her patient.

"What the fuck …" hissed Sasuke.

Sasuke was laying flat on his back on the concrete floor, Sakura was laying over his stomach, so their bodies were making a cross shape. When Sakura got up she shoved her hand right into Sasuke's face.

"Mrphf.." he complained.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" She said taking the young male's hand in hers and taking him into the light to get a look at him, to make sure she hadn't hurt him.

That would be a bad start.

When they were getting out of the shadows Sasuke started to struggle, as if the light would hurt him. To set a example Sakura went willingly in to the light, telling him that it was fine.

"See, its alright!" she kindly smiled.

But Sasuke gasped, the whimpered.

"No, not you! It cant be you, I made sure of it!" he screamed at her.

He then grabbed hold of Sakura's wrists and pulled he back to the deepest corners of the room. He shoved her against the corner and leant over her, yet again whimpering. Sakura was now petrified. _What the fuck is this man trying to do to me?_

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything" he whispered as he searched the cell, looking for danger.

"Are you sure this seems petty kinky, get off!" but he didn't budge.

She decided cursing at him wouldn't do him any good so she attempted a new tactic.

"What are you talking about Sasuke, why don't you talk to me, you seem pretty bothered about something" she whispered before taking his face in her hands and stroking his cheeks gently, he didn't take to well to it though.

"Get off! I don't need your help, trust me! If you stay any longer around me, you'll get hurt!" He whispered harshly at her "I know you don't give a fuck, so don't act like you do"

"How do you know I don't care, I care about all my patients" she tried to comfort.

"No you don't! You used to care, but you don't now!" he bellowed

"I don't now what?" she screeched back. He was completely confusing her.

She didn't know why she was taking his word to heart, some of her patients were fantasists (A/N: people who make up lies and believe them) so this guy could be speaking a load of drabble. But he seemed so genuine, and he looked like he was actually worried.

"What are you talking about" she grumbled.

He was now royally pissed as well. He was on the edge of bursting out at this woman that was so ignorant about him. But in all fairness it was his fault, yet it was the only way for her to live a normal happy life, rather than the one she would have had.

But when that last question came out of her mouth, he cracked.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER CAN YOU?" and as soon as those one left his, he slapped his hand over his mouth and stared Sakura right in the eye.

Sakura gasped. _How the hell does he know about my memory loss?_ Sakura was panicking again, this was totally weirding her out.

"How do you know! You don't know about anything that I've been through!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

She had been through a lot. Waking up with nothing but the clothes on her back was a stressing time. How, as much as she tried, she couldn't remember anything.

"I know everything about you!" he shouted again "Maybe even more then you" he said softly this time.

She gazed in to his eyes understandingly, even though she was at a total loss.

"You don't understand do you?" he chuckled softly, then he leant in, so his lips were just making contact with the tip of her ear "and you never will …" he continued

Sakura whimpered now. Cursing everything in sight just because her hormones were all over the place.

"Make me understand then" she whispered back "Get it through my thick skull. What am I missing?" because she now was in the dark.

He chuckled darkly again. His next action scared her slightly, but she enjoyed it just the same. He licked the shell of her ear repeatedly as Sakura let out a small moan, mentally cursing it. But she couldn't help it, it did feel extraordinary. _I wonder how my 'Someone I haven't met' would feel about this?_

But what Sakura didn't notice was Sasuke gently taking hold of her wrist, and lifting the cuff up, so the scrunched up material was just touching her elbow.

He abruptly pulled away and mentally cursed him self too. But sure made the emotionless façade was kept up.

He positioned his face so their noses were mere centimetres away. He gave a heart-breaking smirk.

"You let people walk all over you, don't you? Just like I did then. And look where that got you. You silly girl" He chuckled evilly

He pulled Sakura's wrist in front of her eyes and she gasped at what she saw …

* * *

**Ooooo… a cliffy!**

**Please can you vote on my poll, I really need answers other wise the story is un-decided! And you don't want that do you? *laughs evilly ***

**PLEASE REVIEW! 0.o

* * *

**

**TWILIGHT, DEATHNOTE WANT THEIR APPLE BACK

* * *

**

**PEACE-OUT**

**MO-FO's**

**XXX**


	4. Not Every Mistake Is A Foolish One

**Hi there. Me here … well the last chapter didn't go down to great and I'm not quite sure why so pretty please, if you find anything wrong. PLEASE don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

**

**I also want to point out that my pen-name looks nothing like ****'FAILING-WITH-FAT'****. I'm not gona name any names, they know who they are, one of my best friends has weight problems and she got really depressed at one point and had a fight with me about my gift of fast metabolisms. It ended up with her with a black eye and me having many scars on my arms (Which ironically gave me the inspiration for this chapter ;D) ****DON'T DO IT!**** .

* * *

**

**Anyways on a lighter note, please enjoy! ;D**

***TWILIGHT SHOULD GIVE DEATHNOTE THEIR APPLE BACK*

* * *

**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

-The Blurred Line Of Insanity-

* * *

There engraved in her arm, though use of a scar was the word 'LIGHT'. It was unevenly spread out along her wrist, and it looked like someone had just scribbled it down in rush, not even paying attention to the fact that they were ripping through the skin of someone's arm.

_How the hell did I get this!_ She had never noticed it before; through out many years of her life she had never noticed such an ugly feature about her. No-one had ever asked her about it, so maybe she wasn't the only one who was oblivious to it.

So, maybe her suspicions were wrong, maybe it was rather recent, and while she was too caught up in doing 'things' with Sasuke … he had turned on her … and hurt her …

She cringed at the thought, she trusted Sasuke, dare she say it, cared for him more then she had cared for her other patients.

But people can hide what they're really like, so maybe it was him.

"D-did you do t-this to me" she stuttered.

She looked down, she couldn't look him in the eye. _What if he did do it! Or what if its part of the madness ..._

"NO" she shot up to look at him. He seemed outraged that she had asked him "What makes you think I would do it?" he seemed upset now._ What violent mood swings he has …_

"I didn't mean to upset you …" she trailed off.

But he had crawled over to the other side of the room and sulked. It was a strangely familiar sight and it made her upset.

It was obvious he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, so now would be a good time to leave.

* * *

Sakura was on her way out when she could hear voices shouting from Naruto's office, and they didn't seem friendly at all. His voice would be calm then raise, the other voice was a complete mystery to her.

Well, not completely, it was like one of those smooth voices that you would hear on telly, then all of a sudden the female's voice screeched, followed by a bump and Naruto screaming.

Now worried a bit about Naruto, she followed the sound, and sure enough it lead her to Naruto's office. Little did she notice that Sai was lurking in the dark.

She jogged her way over and pulled the door open almost pulling it off its hinges. The sight was almost comical.

Naruto being pulled across his desk, then there was a dark-haired woman pulling his hair and biting his arm which was attached to the hand that was holding a pink slip of paper.

They were frozen on the spot for around a second then continued with their fight before both of them lost grip on the paper. It floated above their heads as they madly trued to grab hold of it.

Sakura stood there still, at a total loss. Then the paper fell on top of all the files in her hands. It was like a showdown. Sakura gripped the paper (still having no idea what it was) as everyone's eyes whipped quickly from side to side, assessing their opponent, trying to predict the next moves of everyone.

When Sakura's forest-orbs landed on the dark haired woman, she nearly dropped the slip.

"Your Suckoshi! The lady on the telly with that talk-show!" a bit star-struck, she sounded like a idiot.

Suckoshi seemed to have forgotten about the battle they were in the middle off and strolled over to Sakura with a pleasant smile in place. Sakura would have been happy to talk to her, but she remembered what Suckoshi had done to Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura"_ How the hell does she know my name?_ "Long time no see huh? You'll have to come over soon, and we can talk about what we've been up too lately!" then Suckoshi shoved a business card in the pinkette's hand.

Now Sakura was utterly confused. Being so confused she didn't realize when the woman took the slip out of her hands and ripped it in to a million pieces.

She only realized when Naruto screamed out of annoyance. She jumped out of her retrieve.

"Uh … Sorry Naruto …" she apologized, still a little dizzy.

The woman seemed so nice, Sakura couldn't believe that this was the Suckoshi who abandoned her twin for her own life.

"I don't see why you're so bothered. No offence but you never really were a sister to him" Naruto commented

Suckoshi's face was now on fire, she turned around quickly and exploded at him

"I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT, I'M NOT A MIND-READER, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO!"

She stormed over to the door before quickly turning around again.

"Remember to come and see me Sakura" she said another sweet smile plastered on her face.

_She's definitely his twin with all those random mood swings._

"Are you alright Sakura" sighed Naruto rubbing his temples

"Yeah, what was that all about?" she questioned walking over to Naruto's desk.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she wants you to keep up your work with Sasuke" he said quickly and quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be …?" she asked suspiciously

"Uh huh, well …" he tried to cover scratching the back of his head.

Then with a swift movement of her arm, Naruto had a large bump upon the top of his head.

* * *

Sakura walked into the small coffee shop and spotted Juugo straight away. When he had laid eyes on her he stood up and they greeted each-other with a hug.

They both sat down on either side of the coffee table, neither ordering.

"Hey Juugo, so what did you want to talk about?" she questioned

"Well, I hear your treating Uchiha Sasuke, is this true?"

_Oh God, not another Sasuke hater_

"Yeah …"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you a bit about his past"

"You know Sasuke?"

"Yes, as you know I suffered from killing urges, and they started when I was in my teens. At that time my best friend was Sasuke, and he still is. Sasuke knew about my condition and being the kind guy he is, he helped me out. At night times Sasuke would take me to the hospital and help me steal drugs to calm my nerves" He admitted with his head hung low.

When Sakura didn't comment he continued "but of course sometimes I ran out and there was enough time for our stealing, so Sasuke used to fight me, so I would get the urges out and be fine again" and he hung his head again "Sometimes I would get too rough and Sasuke would end up in hospital …"

He placed his large hands over his face and leant his elbows on the table.

_That's why he was in hospital a lot!_

Sakura placed a hand on Juugo's back and rubbed soothing circles, he looked up with red puffy eyes and a sad smile.

"I just wanted to say, because if you are ever in trouble and I don't know how he does it, but he will know and he will come to help even if it means death. I think one day Sasuke will go to prison … and well you know what will happen if he gets in there …"

"Execution …"

Sakura was in complete shock. _What if he does go to prison because of me …_ With that thought in mind she pulled her sleeve further down to make sure there was no evidence of the scar.

Even though she knew it might not be him. Others aren't so understanding

* * *

When Sakura got home the only thing she wanted to do was go to bed and that was exactly what she did.

Throwing her clothes around the room randomly before just going to sleep in bra and pants.

* * *

***~#= SakUrA'S dreAM =#~***

_Sakura was in a cupboard, ones with those gaps in the blocks of wood so you could see out of them._

_There was a little Sasuke sitting at the tacky glass table in the middle of the room. There was a small Suckoshi by his side and across the table from them both was another little girl._

_Sakura couldn't see the face of her, there was a piece of wood from the cupboard in the way._

_The little Suckoshi rubbed her eyes and fell asleep in Sasuke's lap and he stroked her hair as she slept. When her tiny snores filled the room Sasuke looked up at the nameless girl._

"_You love me don't you?" he asked her_

"_Of course I do Sasuke-kun" she giggled _

"_I love you too, you'll never leave me will you S-" But he was interrupted_

_The door swung open to reveal a teenage Itachi and a brown haired man. Both seemed high on something._

_When the children saw them, panic shot across their faces as they tried to move. But they couldn't, Sakura tried to run out of the cupboard, but she couldn't move either._

_The men glided across the floor and stood in front of the infants, blocking Sakura's view. Then men chuckled evilly as small gasps happened._

_After that there was a small scream as the brown man laughed madly

* * *

_

Sakura woke up in a sweat.

_What … The … Hell … Was … That …?

* * *

_

**Well that was chapter 4, so please REVIEW!**

**Also please take a look at *drum roll*

* * *

**

**TEACHER AFFAIR**

**Trust me, it's a great story, check it out on my profile ;D

* * *

**

**PEACE OUT**

**MO-FO's**


	5. Hopes for 2012

**Hello to all my beautiful readers who I have let down,**

** Let me start this note with an apology, as I have let you down with cowardice, but this note is one to say that I will be returning to FF, and will continue and finish all my stories in the new year of 2012. Sadly I will not be able to continue Teacher Affair as it rightfully belongs to Brooklyn-King00, and when I 'quit' FF, I returned the story and he now has a replacment, I am not sure of the writer's pen name, you will have to contact Brooklyn-King00 yourselves and ask.**

**I pray and hope that I will still be supported, and I let all you out there know that I have a good reason to not continue now as I am pregnant with my first child, with my fiance Noah Perdy, my one and only beautiful husband-to-be who has helped and supported me with everything I have been througth. So, just a thank-you to him too. Please, I beg of you, have patience and let me continue with my work when my baby has grown a little and I will have the time and effort to deliver a great story instead of a stupid rushed one.**

** Also, a very big thank-you and sorry to Brooks Hayes, who has also stuck with me through thick and thin, even when I have fucked up and been the biggest bitch to him. Good-bye for a little while and I hope to write for you all again soon, hopefully sooner then 2012 as I have missed FF.**

**Yours truly  
_Falling-with-fait  
-WBP_**


	6. Uchiha Suckoshi

**Hello my dear sweet readers. At the moment, I love you more then I could ever scream, so thank you so much, you patience is truly touching and so is your putting up with my random decisions to change my Pen name, so thanks for that too, I will officially always be Vash-De-La-Trinkettes. I have to say, the big break and flying emotions were worth it as I gave a healthy birth to a bouncing baby boy with his 12 fingers and 12 toes :P. His name is Dante (pronounced Dan-tay) Noah Matthew Rhys Perdy, him and his father are my world, a long with his uncle Matthew and uncle Rhys who hopefully going to give a baby brother.  
Also, way to go Matthew Rose, keep it up! ****  
So yes, here is the next chapter of The Blurred Line Of Insanity, I hope you enjoy! On with the show.**

* * *

**Key  
**_Thoughts  
_Real life

* * *

**Discalimer – standard shizz**

* * *

**-The Blurred Line Of Insanity-  
By **_**Vash-De-La-Trinkettes**_

* * *

Sakura sat in her chair at home, trying very hard to concentrate on whatever was going on in the TV program currently being displayed on her TV screen. But no matter how much she tried to pay attention to the characters flitting across the screen, all her thoughts lead back to none other then Uchiha Sasuke and his weird and wonderful family of screw ups.

_Is this part of the insanity he somehow spreads upon people like a cold?  
Am I … Could I be going mad?_

It was plausible, if insanity is not a syndrome in a case, it will be from the surroundings of whoever is suffering. Her surroundings are pretty good though. She has a stable home, stable diet, stable family, Kakashi was her foundations, her job was a little shaky, but not enough to cause any damage to Sakura's mental well being … or was it?

Could her job really be affecting her this much? Should she call Tusnade right away and tell her she's quitting? Start job hunting tomorrow? A nurse would be a suitable job, still helping others, a little less pay and a little more struggle to pay her rent, but she would pull through. Or maybe she could go back into studying and train to be a doctor?

"Or maybe I should quit all this paranoia and go investigate. I am not mad … even when I talk to myself" she faltered "Whatever, Uchiha Suckoshi, say your prayers, Haruno Sakura is on your tail"

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window that cold frosty morning.

Just as slowly, Sakura rose from her slumber and planned the day ahead of her. No doubt its going to be difficult, but never before in the history of the world, the universe and everything had Sakura Haruno given up.

Sakura stretched her back, relieved at the satisfying cracks that resounded from her spine, sitting up and then almost folding herself in half, she worked the kinks out of her back. When pleased with her flexibility that had came from taking the time to pull herself nearly in half, and also gave her a few more minutes of the warmth radiating from the bed, she slipped her feet out the side and stood up.

Her legs were a little shaky, in all honesty, she was nervous to be at Suckoshi's house. _What if she just invited me to be nice? Didn't actually expect me to come?  
'TOO LATE NOW!' screeched Inner Sakura_

Padding her way to the kitchen, she picked up the little card the celebrity had slipped into her hand and did a little observing.

_101 The Sand Dunes  
Urban Desert  
Konoha Hidden Leaf  
Rh6 9PB_

The address was hand written in one of the most free and delicate hands she had ever seen. As she admired the penmanship, she took notice of the thick expensive paper it was written on and how the hand-spun lace and string that had been glued and sewn to the border of the small business card complimented it in every way possible.

Sakura giggled a little at the thought of Suckoshi's husband Gaara handing out these frilly pink cards to his high and influential business partners. Either he was madly in love with the woman or took the time and liberty to get his own. As she chuckled more she realized it was more likely to be the latter.

Slipping on her fluffy slipper boots, she flicked the switch on the kettle and made her way to the bathroom. She was glad for the extra protection from the cold bathroom tiles when her feet made contact with the slippery death traps.

She had a small type of phobia of wet bathroom tiles, from when she was a small child and living with Kakashi, she fell over one day and knocked herself out in a locked room. Of course, like every concerned father, he bashed the door down to find Sakura peacefully on the floor, wrapped in a blanket with her head propped up on a rolled up towel with a bandage soaking up all the blood leaking out of her head.

After the incident Kakashi took weeks inspecting the bathroom openings after Sakura had admitted she hadn't took care of herself and just fell on the floor and stayed there. All officials said that she probably had done it herself, but had just forgotten after. It became more of a likely theory every day when they put Sakura's past amnesia into the equation.

As she stepped into the shower and further more let her muscles crack and relax, Juugo's words swirled into her head. She refused to let her mind quote him, instead she furiously massaged the cherry shampoo into her scalp, repeating the same with the matching conditioner.

* * *

When washed, dried and her belly full of tea, she turned to her wardrobe and panicked. What do you wear to a rich glamorous celebrity's house … scratch that, mansion.

She parted her lips and let out a small sigh as she interrogated the poor excuse of a wardrobe. No matter how much she patted around, she couldn't seem to make the wooden box a prim and pretty wardrobe full to the brim of beautiful clothes.

Instead of trying to perform some more magic upon the poor innocent box she had nearly beaten up, she decided on wearing some black skinny jeans, black combat boots, green vest top with a polyester fur lined adventurer coat.

Taking one last quick check of her hair in the vanity mirror, she headed to the front door, picking up her backpack and placing the business card in the front pocket.

* * *

Quickly typing the address into the satnav, she began her journey in her little Smart Car. Suckoshi surprisingly didn't live that far away, in fact, 10 minute drive tops. In fact, if Sakura ever had to come back to Suckoshi and investigate further, she would walk.

After 5 minutes driving, she decided to think of all the possible questions she could pose … when coming up with a blank, only then did she realize that she had no idea what she was looking for.

_Inner Sakura: "Dummy, you could be spending this time with Sasuke"  
"Actually, I think that's all we're going to get out of him for a while, so if I don't take risks and investigate, he wont ever get better. Now who's the dummy?" –Insert proud smile-  
Inner Sakura: "You, dope, I didn't mean the case, I meant just hanging out with him, you like him, don't deny"  
"I er … I find him attractive, that does not mean that I like him"  
Inner Sakura: "Whatever you say boss … -insert cheeky wink-_

_Stupid Inner, who does she think she is? Making me loose concentration mak- OWH FUCK!_

Sakura had just missed the turning when she decided she was not going to make a U turn in the parking lot a mile or so down, but instead hit the brakes and make a dramatic maneuver into the driveway of one of the biggest and grandest houses she had ever seen.

It was almost a castle with its beautiful turrets and draping Ivey that weakly hung to the face of the house. It was almost surreal as she watched 3 children run through the field which the family claimed to be a humble garden.

Unsure of herself, she made her way over to the buzzer. She pressed the button to be greeted with a man's voice, obviously one of the many guards.

"Hello, No Subaku residence, please identify yourself and means of visit" buzzed the bubbly voice

"Urr, Haruno Sakura, local physiologist, I'm here to visit and ask Suckoshi Uchiha some questions about her brother" She slowly replied

There was a small and painful pause before the man replied. "You'd better come in then, park your car wherever and the main entrance will be shown to you by the foot maid"

The beep went off and Sakura was inside

_Bring it …_

* * *

Sakura sat at an incredibly long and grand table, full of fruits, flowers, candles with the red cloth limply hanging off the edges. At the beginning she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, but time is a great healer and after a while she was completely comfortable in this room, she wasn't too sure about anywhere else in the house, but this room would be fine.

She was sure of this until the large wooden doors swung open to reveal not Suckoshi, but instead one of the richest men alive, Gaara himself. He had a menacing look about him, you see him and instinctively want to look away and hide.

"Miss Haruno, I of course am the lord of the manner, and it seems we're going to become quite good acquaintances, so please, address me as Gaara and I hope you don't mind me calling you Sakura" He gave a friendly smile but then it all turned serious.

"Now Sakura, my wife is very delicate on the subject of her brothers" _BrotherS? Does that mean they know something about Itachi that others don't?_ "And I am very delicate with my wife, so if you upset her, I will personally make sure that your life will become living hell, understand?" and after that threatening sentence, he gave another smile.

Sakura gulped and eagerly nodded her head.

"DADDYYYYYYYY"

Suddenly there was a suction arrow soaring over both their heads, Sakura cringed when she saw it land on a very old and expensive looking painting.

Little footsteps were heard as they came charging forth. Suddenly there was a furball of red and black, when Sakura had registered that in actual fact this 'furball' was a child, she was next aware of this child standing on the table clad in a pair or white shorts, white shirt, a small back tie complete with a black blazer that had a red rose peaking out of the top of the beast pocket, white socks pulled up high with little back lace ups on his feet. All of which was soaking and covered in mud.

The child was very cute, almost angelic looking with his wide black eyes, small nose and mouth, most concealed under his thick locks of black hair with the random red highlight.

"Rem, come down from the table please" requested the lord of the manner with a pleasant smile on his face.

"No way, me no Rem, Me Big Chief Feather Head" Giggled Rem, puffing out his chest and lips.

"Well would Big Chief Rem come and get in his bath now and stop causing mayhem" ordered an elderly looking woman.

"Come along Nanny, he's only playing" reprimanded Gaara, seems it wasn't only his wife he was over protective with.

"I tell you what Master Gaara, with all respects sir, but little Rem has been peeking in at our 'special guest' again" as she said this, here eyes were very quickly directed to the floor.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" Screamed the child, frightened.

He took one last look at him hard faced father before quickly running into the arms of his nanny.

"Gaara, you fly off the handle and I swear this is the last you will ever see of me! Hello Sakura, oh urm … where was I?" Suckoshi had just walked in the door, fully intent on telling Gaara who wears the pants in this relationship. "Oh yes, He is my brother no matter what! Yes he has made some mistakes, but we all do, he's only human"

"Yes, humans make mistakes, I'm sorry to brake it to you love, but that man is an animal and is not fit to be under the same roof as our children!"

_Sasukes here?_

Suckoshi curled her wrists to make a rock hard fist that could certainly do some damage.

"Rem, Nanny Plum, Sakura, please leave the room, I have business to discuss with Gaara" She didn't position for a while, but then let out a sigh. "Nanny, take Sakura and Rem to our guest. Feed Rem's appetite for the unknown, show him his uncle, but then I want him to be out of there"

"Yes M'am" Replied the Nanny giving a little bow

"Sakura, you may ask him some questions, but he is not well, so be gentle with him, be careful with my big brother"

Uchiha Itachi was in the same house …

* * *

**Aren't I evil? I make you wait for ages to get this chapter then give you not even a good chapter, just a filler XD But have no fear, there will be lots about the infamous Uchiha brothers next chapter, and yup, lots of yummy action for Itachi because admittedly, I would bum rape all Uchihas, including Madaara **  
**So yup, reviews make me happy, and a happy me makes good fast updates  
Plus, there's cookies involved ;)  
-Vash-De-La-Trinkettes-**


End file.
